Transformers: Brotherhood
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: A new continuity. Cybertron has becomed ravaged by war after its leader made a mistake. Now three brothers fight each other in a centuries old conflict for the one thing they desire, The Matrix of Leadership.
1. Prolouge Part 1

Cybertron was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until their leader's mistake caused a war. A war that ravaged the planet until it was consumed by death. This is the story of that war and how it spread to a small seemingly insignificant planet called… Earth.

In ancient times, the distant planet of Cybertron was ruled by the gentle hands of the Primes, descendents of the original thirteen Transformers. Each Prime picked a fembot and they would bond with the Allspark to create a single hatchling protoform. Primes were only allowed a single child o pass down The Matrix of Leadership to. The Matrix was an item that granted the user great power and wisdom. When the Prime's time came, he would pass the Matrix to his child and he would rule Cybertron. Sentinel Prime broke the rule of a single child. His love for his spark-mate was too strong. He had three children.

The eldest, Megatron. Megatron was born just after Sentinel recovered from a major illness. He was urged by the High Council to gain an heir. When Megatron's spark formed a dark storm engulfed Iacon. When Megatron's protoform fully formed it immediately stood up, a skill that normally takes hatchlings a few days to accomplish, and walked to his mother. He grabbed her leg in affection but his claws painfully pierced her armor.

The prodigy, Optimus. Unlike Megatron, Optimus was created out of love not need. Sentinel Prime broke the rule of a single child and once again bonded with his spark-mate. Optimus did not demonstrate any physical advancements as Megatron did. However his mental advancements far exceeded his sibling. He displayed advanced problem solving skills and, unlike his brother, he solved his problems by negotiating rather than through brute force.

The outcast, Starscream. Despite the Council's warnings after Optimus' birth, Sentinel and his spark-mate once again bonded but not with the Allspark. It was once said that in order for a spark to be created during bonding, the Allspark must also be joined with. Starscream however was created without the Allspark's interference. When his Spark was created it floated around near it's mother until Sentinel found a blank protoform for it to reside in. Despite desperately wanting to fit in, Starscream was rejected by his peers once they heard of his creation. He was dubbed a mutant, a freak. His parents were often too busy to help him and he lacked physical power. In order to survive his young life amongst his peers he had to be smart and cunning. Eventually he became one of the top students of Iacon Academy and formed a group of colleagues whom sought knowledge from him. They were called Seekers.

888

You have just learned the identities of the three brothers. Next you shall learn why a Prime is only allowed a single child and the fate of Sentinel Prime.

(Please review and also, can you help me figure out a name for Sentinel Prime's spark-mate?)


	2. Prolouge Part 2

(This chapter will be brief summaries of what happened to Optimus and Megatron. "Real Time" story telling will occur later.)

Tradition states that when a Autobot(The species name) comes of age they are to temporarily set out on their own and experience the rest of Cybertron. After a period of three months they shall return and hopefully more fulfilled and knowledgeable of others. Even Primes followed this tradition. They needed to change their names and gain an alternate mode for the first time as to not gain special treatment.

Megatron scanned a tank much to Sentinel's disappointment. Megatron changed his name to Cykill and went to work in the mines.

Optimus chose to scan a transportation vehicle resembling Earth trucks. With his name change to Orion Pax he moved on to work in the docks.

Starscream scanned a jet. He changed his name to Seeker after his small group of students and worked in the science division.

Megatron did not enjoy his work in the mines. Especially when he was given orders. "Megatron is the one who gives orders." he thought. Eventually he met a bot who would become one of his greatest allies. The bot called himself Soundwave. Soundwave had at his disposal small robots called Deployers. While working he claimed they were only meant to help him and were mindless drones. Rumble was best for mine work as he could easily destroy any metallic rock that got in his way. Frenzy possessed a powerful drill. Laserbeak could fit into small spaces and inspect the mines to ensure the miners safety. Megatron soon found out however that Soundwave was no ordinary mine worker.

One day after the final shift was over Soundwave persuaded Megatron to stay in the mines. When everyone left Soundwave lead Megatron through the tunnels and eventually led him to a wall of solid electrum. Electrum was a strong metal that many considered unbreakable thus why no one ventured down into that part of the mine. Soundwave uncovered a small key slot which Frenzy, who turned out to be quite intelligent, plugged into and unlocked.

Megatron was amazed at what he saw. A large gladiatorial ring.

88

Optimus on the other hand seemed to enjoy working as a common robot. He was delighted to finally be treated as an equal. He made friends in his work. His best friend was fellow transporter Dion. Dion was a fun-loving Autobot and a great relief from the usual uptight politicians Optimus had to deal with back at Iacon. They often challenged each other to see who get their work done faster with Dion often being the victor. Dion's greatest contribution to Optimus's life however was an introduction to a Fembot named Ariel. One look at her and Optimus instantly fell in love. Soon enough Optimus and Dion began to compete for Ariel's affection. Despite Dion often winning any competition it was Optimus whom Ariel fell for.

Optimus couldn't handle it anymore. He came to the docks ready to confess that he was Optimus Prime, not Orion Pax. Just then Ariel admitted strong feelings for him and kissed him which muffled his words. Dion arrived and congratulated his friend. How could he tell them now? What would they think? They would think he was a spoiled prince who was entertaining himself by living amongst the commoners. They may assume he was just using Ariel. No. For once Optimus was happy. Orion Pax was happy.

88

Starscream's situation was similar to that of Optimus. He too gained a friend. Jetfire was by far Starscream's elder and Starscream was willing to learn. Jetfire saw something in Starscream that the young one's peers never did, a troubled Spark with great potential. Jetfire saw two paths Starscream could take with his intelligence. One was a great leader whom would guide Cybertron into a better understanding of the universe. The other path was dark. With his troubled Spark he could easily be misled to use intelligence for destruction. It was up to Jetfire to guide him in the right direction. Starscream was ordered to accompany Jetfire to a distant alien planet. Once they landed Starscream saw organic life for the first time. The dominant race was so friendly, so trusting. They gave Starscream immediate friendship and for the first time Starscream was happy. Jetfire stood satisfied. Sadly this was not to be.

88

In only a few days after watching the carnage of gladiatorial combat, Megatron wished to join the fight. Be part of the thrill. Soundwave managed to get him into one of the fights. It was a simple duel with a weak opponent. Megatron was to fight two young repair robots. One was called Bumblebee, the other's name was too insignificant, at least to Megatron, to remember. The younger bots did not have the same spirit as Megatron. Megatron wanted to feel the thrill of the fight. The twins were simply after the reward money. They had just been orphaned. They lived on the streets struggling to feed themselves and the two young sparkling sisters. This mattered not to Megatron.

Megatron entered the ring armed with his cannon and a sword. The smaller bots only had modified welding tools and other repair tools. Megatron struck the first blow with his sword only for Bumblebee to dodge it and the other bot to kick it from his hands. With surprising grace Bumblebee picked up and swung the sword. Furious Megatron opened fire whilst dodging Bumblebee's swing. Then one of the shots headed straight straight towards Bumblebee. The other bot leaped in front of his brother and took the blast. He laid down crippled. Despite Bumblebee's best efforts Megatron tossed him aside and headed towards the other twin. He lifted the bot by the chest plate and gazed into his eyes. He saw fear. He saw weakness. There was no room for weakness in his species. In a split second the twin's optics dimmed. Megatron's arm had impaled his torso and the twin's Spark was in his hand. He slowly clenched down his fist hard. The optics of the twin flickered then ceased to glow. Megatron had claimed his first victim. He felt a strange senesce of satisfaction as if he had finally found his true calling.

Just then, a vengeful Bumblebee leaped in for the attack In a mad rage he crushed the cannon then used Megatron's own sword against him. He sliced off one of Megatron's arms. With a single thrust he cut through Megatron's lower torso thus disabling Megatron's ability to stand. Bumblebee held the sword to Megatron's face. He raised it to deliver a blow but thrust the sword deep into the wall of the ring.

"I'm not like you." said the young bot. He picked up the body of his twin then ran off leaving Megatron to a disappointed crowd.

88

Having officially lost the match Megatron was set for a "redemption match" which Soundwave informed him was just another word for execution. He was to face the champion, a robot from another planet whose true name was Cykill.

Megatron walked into the arena but with only his fist for weapons. The gate in front of him opened and Cykill rushed out in vehicle mode and encircled Megatron.

"You dare call yourself Cykill?" yelled the gladiator. "There is only room for one Cykill on this planet!"

Megatron suddenly grabbed the front of Cykill's vehicle mode and tossed him at the side of the arena. Cykill transformed and readied his flail. Megatron was ready. He transformed into vehicle mode and charged. He hit Cykill at an amazing speed and plowed his limbs into the ground. Cykill freed one of his arms and smacked Megatron with his flail. Megatron fell in pain. Cykill laughed.

"You are not worthy to carry my name!" he yelled raising his flail. Megatron growled at this remark. As the flail was lowered he grabbed it stopping the strike from doing him any damage.

"My name is not Cykill!" Megatron yelled. He swung the flail at Cykill's side causing him to fall. Megatron pinned the bot down with his foot.

"I AM MEGATRON!" Megatron yelled loudly so everyone in the ring could hear him just before he slammed the flail into Cykill's head. He was now the champion.

"MEGATRON!" cheered the crowd. "MEGATRON!" "MEGATRON!" "MEGATRON!"

Megatron basked in the cheers and yells of the crowd. He decided to keep the flail as a constant reminder of who he was. He was Megatron! Mightiest of all Cybertronians. He kicked the corpse of the former alien champion. Such an inferior being. The universe would be better off without his kind.

88

"Order!" yelled Ultra Magnus to hush the shouting Council.

"Order?" yelled one of the members. "You wish to have order? How can we have order when our society is crumbling beneath our feet and we can't even work out our next leader?"

"Has Sentinel not learned from history? Only one child is allowed to prevent another conflict like the Thirteen's War!"

"They will surely compete with each other to gain the Matrix just as the Fallen did; and while they fight Cybertron will crumble!"

"Sentinel doesn't have much time left and our civilization is at risk because Lunarbeam couldn't keep her Spark Chamber shut!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ultra Magnus slamming his hammer's staff against the floor. "I will not have anyone disrespect our leader or his family in such a way. When the time comes I am confident the solution would prevent itself!"

"Right you are old friend." said an elderly voice from the doorway.

"Alpha Trion! Old friend it is good to see you!" cheered the Magnus. He bowed down on his knee. It was customary for everyone to bow and respect the High Priest of the Allspark.

"I'm flattered but it is not necessary." chuckled Alpha Trion. "I have gazed into each of the boy's Sparks." He paused for a moment. "I will not tell you what I saw as it will only impair your judgment but I assure you when the time comes, the Matrix will choose its wielder."

(Sorry. I know I said Sentinel's fate would be told in this chapter but I didn't get around to it. Next chapter for sure.)


	3. Prolouge Part 3: When All are One

Time was up. The Primes were to return back to Iacon, hopefully enlightened. Sentinel stood proudly as the doors to the Hall were opened. Only two robots entered the Hall. Megatron had a large grin on his face. His body was horribly scratched and many of his joints had been sharpened. Sentinel was shocked to see his son in this state. He thought that Megatron must have over worked himself, not knowing that these scars were a result of his son going on a killing spree for the entertainment of others.

Starscream on the other hand seemed depressed. He sulked in holding a large cloth. It was gift his organic friends had given him. He dearly missed them.

Sentinel looked over his sons. "Where's Optimus?"

88

Orion Pax picked up a large crate and started carrying it towards the ware house. He was not focused at all. Optimus had given up his chance at Primehood for Ariel and a common life. Megatron was the eldest anyway. He probably would have been chosen as the next Prime.

"Watch it Orion!" shouted Dion as Optimus ran into him.

"I'm sorry my friend." said Optimus.

"What's up with you buddy?" asked Dion. "You seem distracted today."

Optimus set the crate down and looked over at Ariel who was taking inventory.

Dion caught sight of Optimus's glance towards her. He grew a big grin. "I know what's going on." he laughed.

"What?" asked Optimus in surprise.

"You're gonna pop the question to Ariel aren't you?" asked Dion as he continued to grin. "Congrats buddy!"

Optimus remained silent in thought. He did love her and had just given up his old life. Maybe it would be best if he started a new life with her. Maybe…

Ariel walked over to Optimus who stood frozen in fear.

"Hey Orion." said Ariel giggling. "Hope you're a little more focused tonight"

"I bet he will." laughed Dion.

Suddenly the three were interrupted by a sonic boom.

"Dang fliers!" yelled Dion shaking his fist in the air. "They make nothing but noise and take nothing but jobs. Our jobs!"

Optimus looked at the flier zooming past. It wasn't one of his brother's Seekers. It was a search and rescue drone.

"Excuse me." said an Autobot behind Optimus. Optimus turned around and saw a slender security Autobot. "I am deputy Prowl."

A bulkier security bot stepped next to Prowl. "And I'm captain Barricade. We are looking for a missing bot. We're hoping you can help us."

"Maybe one of those dang fliers got him." growled Dion.

Ariel rolled her optics at Dion. "What does he look like?"

"Well his body type is the same as your friends." said Prowl.

"You should know him well. His name is Optimus. He didn't return to Sentinel after the Enlightenment. He's worried sick." said Barricade.

"Oh my. Hope they find him. I'd rather have him as the next Prime than that Megatron character." said Ariel.

"I don't care as long as Starscream isn't Prime." said Dion. "As for Optimus, who cares? So what if he's missing. He'll just figure out that life is different from his spoiled lifestyle at Iacon and come crying home."

Prowl took out a holographic note pad and began to write Dion's words down.

"What are you doing?" asked Barricade.

"Taking a report sir." said Prowl.

"Prowl, how many times do I have to tell you that we don't take reports anymore? We have recorders." said Barricade.

"Help's me think sir." Prowl said, continuing to write.

"You are such a rookie." sighed Barricade. "Let us know if you see anything."

Optimus nodded and the security team drove away.

"That poor prince." said Ariel. "I hope he's alright."

"So do I Ariel." said Optimus. "So do I."

88

"Sentinel," said Ultra Magnus to his friend on the throne. "I know you are worried about Optimus, but you have to name your heir in two days or risk further unrest."

Sentinel just sat down and fiddled with one of Optimus's toys, a small action figure of Sentinel complete with a small Primal Shield.

"I understand your pain sir." said Ultra Magnus. "I too lost family. You remember what happened to Merrina, Bumblebee, and Goldbug."

Ultra sulked down to the ground and covered his face. "Bumblebee was going to show me a new trick. Goldbug wanted to play later that day. Merrina wanted to tell me something."

Fluid dripped from Ultra's face. "It was all my fault too. Those rebels wanted my head. It was me they were after, not them. If only we hadn't gotten separated. If only…"

Sentinel placed a firm hand on Ultra's shoulder.

"Easy old friend. We cannot change the past. We can only remember those that have gone." Sentinel looked at Optimus's toy. "I know Optimus is safe. I just wish he would come home."

Ultra wiped away his tears and stood up. "I'm sorry for the outburst sir."

"Don't be." said Sentinel. "I'd rather have an emotional friend who cares for others than a stern friend who cares not. You are a great leader Ultra and a damn good friend."

"Thank you sir." said Ultra Magnus.

"If I had no children, you would be the one to get the Matrix." said Sentinel. "Hopefully Optimus will return home in time."

88

"And I hope he doesn't." said Megatron from the hallways near the Hall. He and Starscream were listening in on the conversation.

"Such a shame about Optimus." said Starscream.

"And why is that a shame?" asked Megatron. "As long he is in the way, I will become the next Prime."

Starscream opened his mouth to speak to speak, but held back.

"What were you about to say Starscream?" asked Megatron with a harsh tone.

"Well, it's not a hundred percent guarantee." said Starscream.

"Oh I see. You think you actually stand a chance of becoming the next Prime!" laughed Megatron.

"Well-"

Starscream was pinned to the wall by Megatron. "Listen here you parasite. You are nothing but a freak accident. You are a mutant freak and do not deserve to become Prime! Only I am worthy! Do you understand?"

Starscream gasped in fright and nodded.

88

Bumblebee drove as fast as he could.

"Sir, if you do not pull over I am authorized to use deadly force!" shouted Barricade through an intercom.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Prowl driving next to Barricade. "All he did was steal a few energon cubes."

"That's just to scare him a little." laughed Barricade.

Starscream turned around and began driving backwards. "Sorry guys, but I need these!" Bumblebee fired a low energy pulse towards Prowl and Barricade. The two suddenly stopped.

"Primus dammit!" cursed Barricade. "An EMP pulse!"

"Those things are illegal on everything except medical bots." said Prowl trying to move.

"Still think he's so innocent?" asked Barricade.

88

Bumblebee transformed and jumped through a large tube. He fell quite a long ways before hitting a meal door.

"Lightbright, Lickety-Split! Open up!" he shouted.

The floor beneath Bumblebee opened up and he landed on his feet. Suddenly he was surrounded by two smaller robots.

"What did you get us Bee? asked Lightbright curiously.

"Yeah, come on big brother, what did you get us?" asked Lickety-Split trying to jump onto her brother's shoulder.

Bumblebee smiled and opened up his storage compartment revealing two energon cubes.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered as they grabbed the cubes.

"Where's yours?" asked Lightbright when she noticed the empty container.

"Don't worry about me." said Bumblebee. "I'll be okay."

Lickety-Split finished her cube and sat down, no longer hungry. "Bumblebee."

"Yes." answered the older sibling.

"When are we going to see mommy, daddy, and Goldbug again? I miss them."

Bumblebee sighed. As far as he knew, his parents were dead. They never knew their father or their mother. They had lost their father during a rebel attack and his mother, Merrina, had died giving birth to them. She just didn't have the energy to handle it. Bumblebee blamed himself for Goldbug's death. He was the one who suggested that they entered the tournament. He could think of only one answer to say to his sister.

"When all are one."


End file.
